Petshop of horrors Reborn
by largofan
Summary: Came up with this by reading way to much fanfiction and manga, each involves one of the Reborn boys as a pet and your OCs
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: Yeah, I was inspired by "What goes bump in the Night" which I love, and had just finished reading Nightmare Inspector, which is an oddly addictive, slightly dark manga about a Baku, or Dream eater, named Hiruko. I was just going to see if I could request the author of "What goes bump in the Night", whose user name I can't remember at the moment, sorry, to use the Baku, but then Count D...

Count D: -interrupts- I told her she should just write her own

Largofan: -nods- Correct, and then I started thinking about how the characters could be 'pets' at D-chan's shop, and this happened. Since D-chan is here hiding from Leon, please do the disclaimer.

Count D: Of course, don't own, don't sue, no moeny.

Largofan: Yep, and the first one is Reborn the Baku

- Start -

Reborn smirks as he looks over his 'mistress', she was having a nightmare and while he looked like a tapir to her, he was actually a baku. He slips into the dream and sees that she's in a large library like room, except all around her is the whispering of other people, saying cruel things about her.

_She'll never make it._

_I don't know how an idiot like her made it into this school._

_I hear her father gave her to the Hiruma's to pay off his debt._

And so on as she frantically studies. He knew that his 'mistress' was attending prestigeous Ouran High School on a scholarship, and that her family life was... complicated. He smiles, leaving the nightmare and opens her mouth. He leans over her and puts his open mouth to hers, sucking the dream out and eating it. Reborn licks his lips and looks at his mistress's now peaceful dreaming face and kisses her gently.

"Sweet dreams mistress." He says

The next morning, she wakes up and yawns widely.

"How weird, I normally have terrible nightmares that wake me up. I guess obaa-san was right, a pet really does help relieve stress." She says, smilling at her pet that she had gotten from Neo-chinatown and hugs the black tapir.

"Good morning Reborn-chan." She says and kisses him before getting ready for school. Reborn watches her and is glad that at the moment she only can see his animal form, especially when she changes.

- End -

Count D: It seems rather short.

Largofan: That's because it's a oneshot, it's supposed to be short.

L: And if you have an animal you want to one of the male characters to be, or an OC female you want them to be with, request, with a short discription of each


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: Yeah, I have a few ideas already, so onward

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money -spade-

- Start -

Rasiel smiles to himself as he watches his mistress, the girl was so silly. She had fallen asleep in front of her computer again. He lets himself drop from his perch and flips over so he lands on his feet after transforming into his human form. He straightens his tiara, since he was an exiled, vampire prince.

He licks his lips as he looks at her, his Miranda, and walks up behind her. She had such a nice neck, long and well shaped and he smirks, carefully licking the area over the jugular to numb it before biting down and drinking enough to satisfy his hunger before licking the wound and smiling as it heal. He snips his own finger open and tilts her head back, letting a few drops dribble down her throat. The key to feeding off one person night after night was not to take to much and sacrifice a little of your own blood to them so they would make more of their own blood.

Rasiel kisses her gently on the lips before picking her up and putting her to bed before chucking the fruit she thought he was eating, which was quickly taken by the raccoon that lived in the garage's attic before going back inside and laying down besides his Miranda.

The next morning Miranda wakes up and yawns.

"Siel, what's the point of you having your own perch if you just sleep on my headboard you silly bat." She says, carefully picking him up and he happily clings to her front and chatters at her.

"Yes, good morning to you to." She says before kissing him on the head and wondering when she went to bed.

_Shishishi, soon my dear Miranda, very soon, you'll be all mine._ Rasiel thinks.

- End -

Largofan: A few more rules, please only use mythical beast, mainly because they have powers, and don't make creatures up, I will be checking, thank you. Also, I will only use each OC once, so don't request them for multiple chapters like in my "Reborn Oneshots" series


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: Whoot, I've gotten some requests, need more though, of course.

Gaou: And the first one was requsted by Nevany.

L: And her OC is Kazuko Airi.

Kamina: So don't own, don't sue, no money, since it's unmanly!

- Start -

Airi sighs from behind her camera as she films her new dog, Take-chan. He was a giant, black, wolfish dog with brown eyes and always looked like he was smiling.

"Take-chan! Come on, do the trick, just like we practiced." Airi whines as Take-chan sits and looks at her, head cocked to the side and Airi sighs again, turning off the camera.

"Come here, Take-chan." She says and her pet happily trots over, flopping down on her lap and she pets him, eventually dozing off.

Takeshi looks at his mistress and smiles. She was cute, he couldn't believe he had lucked out and got her for himself. He glances up and is pleased when he doesn't see the moon, so transforms into his human form, as long as the moon wasn't out, he could change into his human form. He changes after glancing about since she didn't know and he didn't want other people to see, and leans forward, kissing her softly. He changes quickly back into his wolf form, since the kiss caused her to wake up

"Ah... Oh crap, I was a sleep. Thanks for waking me up Take-chan." She says and he licks her cheek, making her giggle and hug him, scratching behind his ears, which makes him melt into a puddle of goo before they leave.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, apparently, you lot are dog lovers, because the next 2 are the Reborn guys as dogs.

The A/N muses, who are all male: -Sweat drop-


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: And back with another one also staring Yamamoto.

L: This time the requestor is The 14

Kamina: And she wanted him to be a dog, so since she didn't specifify, he'll be a Cu Sith

Largofan: You wheren't supposed to say that, you where supposed to introduce her OC, who is Akimoto.

Dino: As always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Akimoto looks up at the large, cow sized dog and wonders just how she had been conned into buying from the feminine Chinese man and is a bit afraid. Yes, she had wanted a guard dog, but she hadn't been expecting something this large.

"Er... well, come on Takeshi-kun." She says, taking hold of the leather strap that is his leash and is glad he comes along, because she was doomed if he decided to run some where.

Akimoto feels her new pet breath on her neck before licking her, slobbering up her hair so that it stuck straight up.

"Ugh! Takeshi-kun!" She whines and gets the feeling that her new dog is smiling at her before he picks her up and puts her on his back. Akimoto clings to the collar as Takeshi follows her scent all the way back to her house, running completely silently with the exception of Akimoto's screaming and pleading for him to stop. He only stops once they are at the door and Akimoto shakily gets off and opens the door, glad she lived a lone so she didn't have to explain her new pet to anyone.

"Alright now Takeshi-kun..." She says, turning around once she has the door shut and locked and finds that the leash is no longer attached to a giant green dog, but a tall, handsome guy, with no shirt.

"Ahaha, hi Aki-chan." He says and she screams, wondering where her dog is. "Ah, calm down, calm down, it's me, Takeshi-kun." He says and she notes that his hair isn't black, but a dark green, and his eyes still are the warm brown ones.

"But... but.... You aren't a dog!" She says and he laughs.

"I'm still your protector, and I'll do a good job at it to!" He says before kissing her, and he can't believed he lucked out and got such a cute girl for his master.

- End -

Largofan: Wasn't really sure what to do with this one, since she just said she wanted Yamamoto as a dog


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: And here's another one, once again with the character as a dog... or in this case a wolf.

L: Actually they'll be an okuri-inu, or barghest

Largofan: Yes, but he'll be wolf like.

Gaou: It was requested by ROTIP, the OC, of course, is Memori

Kamina: Don't own, Don't sue, No money!

- Start -

"If any of those 3 rules are broken, this pet shop cannot be held responsible for the consiquences." The strange, feminine Chinese man says and Memori is a bit nervous, but sighs the contract as the black wolf she had choosen, more like had choosen her, seems to glare at her. The Chinese man smiles and gives her the inscence before sending her on her way. She had wanted to get a guard dog because she had the horrible feeling she might have a stalker.

"Memori-chan! How are you?" Crim, her coworker at Vongola Inc., says and she smiles at him.

"Crim-san, I'm good, how are you?" She asks, being polite even though she wasn't overly fond of the other. There is a warning growl from her side and they both look at Kyou-chan, her new dog.

"Oh, what a cute dog, is he yours?" Crim asks.

"He is, I should really be getting him home, excuse me." Memori says and represses a shiver when she feel Crim looking at her.

"Oh, he is so creepy Kyou-chan. It wouldn't surprise me if he was my stalker." Memori tells the dog, who she swears nods at her, but then she shakes her head.

Once she gets home, she can tell her stalker had been in the house again because some of her dirty laundry was missing. She sighs and gets some meet for Kyou-chan. One of the rules had been that she feed him raw meat instead of dogfood or the like. Kyou-chan looks at it and then her, and doesn't seem pleased, but eats the food none the less.

Memori gets ready for bed and Kyou-chan makes himself at home on half of the bed, making Memori sigh and she lets her pet sleep, not disturbing him.

That night, Memori wakes up to a scream and doesn't see Kyou-chan, she grabs her robe, putting it on and walks into her living room, turning on the light to see Kyou-chan attacking Crim, who had her dirty laundry in hand. Memori calls the police while Kyou-chan keeps Crim pinned under him with his teeth at the man's throat.

Memori hugs Kyou-chan as the police take Crim away and she agrees to come in and fill out the forms to press charges and get a restraining order.

"I am going to buy you a nice juicy steak Kyou-chan." Memori says as she locks her door.

"Good." She hears and whips around, seeing a man around her age where Kyou-chan had been sitting. She's about to scream when she notices he has the same eyes as Kyou-chan.

"Kyou-chan?" She asks, she had heard rumors about the pet shop actualy being a brothel.

"Exactly, now lets go back to bed." He says, standing and holding his hand out to her. She looks at it in shock, but takes it and he pulls her to him, kissing her on the lips. "And just so you know, I choose you, you're my mistress now, you are not allowed to have men come here, or I will bite them to death." Kyou-chan says, pulling her to bed and using her stomach as a pillow.

The next morning, Memori wakes up and finds Kyou-chan as a dog again. She shakes her head, she must have been dreaming or hallucinating.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, Crim is another of ROTIP character, and was her opponent for the Ring battles. He apparently likes Memori, so he was the perfect stalker


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: It's been a while since I wrote last.

L: You have a job.

Dino: And 4 Legend of Zelda games

Largofan: I know, anyway. This one was requested by... a snap.... I forgot to write it down -stares blankly at computer screen-

Kamina: That is so unmanly, you forgot to put down who requested the next one to.

Largofan: -bows head- I is sorry, and I'm not able to look it up. The character is Aoi, and Hibari is going to be a black, bakeneko. The requestor just requested a black cat, but I want them to be mythical animals or monsters. If you didn't make a request like that, I'm making them mythical or monsterous, because I don't get enough requests.

- Start -

Aoi looks at her new cat curiously as he sits on her desk chair, cleaning himself and sees his strange, forked tail twitch. He glares at her, as though offended that she had been looking at him and then goes back to cleaning himself.

Aoi chuckles and gets some food for her new pet, one of the conditions in the contract was fresh meat, so she gets him a decent sized fish and goes to her desk.

"Kyou-chan, supper time, come and get it." She tells him, wiggling the fish at him before turning to lead him to his dish when she sees she has his attention. Before she can get 2 steps, 2 arms wrap around her and take the fish from her. She squeaks, moving away and turns around to see a dark haired guy with cat ears, a forked cat tail, and was in black slacks and a button up black shirt.

She watches him sniff at the fish before taking a bite.

"This will do Aoi. You will give me 2 of these a day, and light the inscence the count gave you. This place smells strange." The cat man says before taking the fish and lounging on the couch eating it.

"W... Wh-What!? Kyou-chan!?" She shouts.

"Don't yell or I'll bite you to death, and do as you where told." He says, giving her an icy glare and she flinches, so lights up the inscence and then looks at him.

"Kyou-chan?" She asks and he looks at her.

"That is my name." He says, handing her the fish bones.

"But.... but.... How!?" She shouts, waving the fish carcus about in her confusion. Kyou-chan scowls and gets up, looming over her.

"I told you not to shout, now be punished." He says and grabs her when she tries to run for it. He bites her on the back of the neck and on her shoulder, careful not to draw to much blood and then releases her when he thinks she's learned her lesson.

He isn't expecting her to grab a news paper and bat him on the head with it.

"Bad Kyou-chan! No biting!" She says and he looks at her mildly amused before grabbing her wrist so she couldn't hit him with the paper again and pulls her to him.

"Then I'll come up with another method of punishment for you mistress." He purrs and Aoi goes red before he kisses her and smirks at her wide eyes and red face.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, this one took me a while to get out, but I'm pleased with it in the end.

L: As always, even though she's been on a Hiatus, make requests.


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: I had to change this one a little, mainly because their is no such thing in mythology as a phoenix lion, so I changed it to a sphinx and I keep forgetting who requested it, so I'm going to stop putting it up.

Kamina: That's a manly solution!

Largofan: -Shoves cupcake into Kamina's mouth- Anyway, the OC's name is Rainn, and Tsuna's the pet.

Tsuna: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Rainn sighs as her kitten digs its claws into her shoulder as the poor thing cowers as her neighbor's chihuaha yips at her feet. She pushes the annoying little thing away from her with her foot and goes into her town house.

"Tsu-chan, come on. This is you're new home." She says, carefully prying the kitten off her shoulder and putting him down on the ground. Tsu-chan walks about, fluffing up every time something new comes into view and Rainn has to keep from giggling at her pet since that would scare him.

Tsu-chan is still fluffing up at everything when Rainn goes to sleep and she just chuckles softly and rubs his head.

Tsu-chan leans into his mistress's touch as she slowly falls asleep. Tsu-chan liked his mistress, she was nice and had fought off that scary yippy thing. He curls up against her, spooing her in his human form.

It isn't until the middle of the night, when their is a crash that the 2 wake up, Tsu-chan's fur fluffing up in his fight.

"Stay here Tsu-chan." Rainn says, grabbing a baseball bat and going down stairs. Tsu-chan follows her anyway, because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. There's a big, dark shape, and it steals Rainn's baseball bat and has her.

Tsu-chan snaps, his paws lighting up with his fire and he changes into his true form, that of a winged sphinx. He attacks the big black shape and protects his Mistress.

Rainn flips the switch and the lights come on.

"Lussuria! I told you to use the door! Tsu-chan, good boy, bite him harder! Stupid roommate." Rainn says before picking up her kitten and kissing him on the head as she glares at the guy in front of her.

"Ufu, sorry Rainn-chan, but that's just not fun." Lussuria says and Tsu-chan clings to his mistress, completely afraid.

"You scarred Tsu-chan!" Rainn scolds and kisses her poor kitten again and Tsuna realizes he has a long way to go before he's ever going to be able to protect Rainn.

- End -

Largofan: I think it is cute

Lussuria: Ufu! I like it!

L: Of course you would, you're in it

Kaku: And as always, make requests


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Gyah! I haven't written for this in forever! I'm sorry!

Kaku: She has been busy, she's actually developed a life -is hit by Largofan-

Largofan: Anyway, the OC is named Sam and Tsuna is her pet

Tsuna: Hii, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Sam smiles at her pet, rubbing his little head. She had been wanting a pet for a while and after some research had gone to the pet shop in Chinatown, cause it was mysterious.

Her pet was an average sized, pure brown rabbit. The only markings he had on him was a small, clam shaped spot on his left foot. She pulls her hand away and he looks up at her with impossibly large eyes, and then can't bring herself to make him sleep in the hutch she had put in the corner.

"Alright Tsuna-kun, you can sleep in my bed, just don't poop in it." She says and takes him to her room.

Tsuna watches his mistress go to sleep and kisses her on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her. She was everything he had wanted her to be. Tsuna smiles as he nuzzles his face into her hair. "Good night mistress." He murmurs.

The next day, Sam wakes up with Tsuna-kun tangled in her hair, and can't help but laugh.

"Silly wabbit."

- End -

Largofan: all the requestor said was she wanted Tsuna to be a rabbit and the name of the OC, so it was a bit hard to come up with something, but I don't think this is half bad.

L: And if you would like to make a request make sure you list the character, what you want them to be, and an OC with a short description.

Kamina: So be manly and request!


End file.
